


Life With My Super Sister

by TricityKnox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mostly Canon Compliant, One Shot, POV Alex Danvers, Sanvers - Freeform, super sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricityKnox/pseuds/TricityKnox
Summary: Life isn't easy when your little sister is a Kryptonian. But Alex Danvers doesn't realize how much more difficult it gets when you add dating to the mix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, All!  
> This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. I tried my hand using something that's been floating around my brain while I wait for the latest episode of Supergirl to air. This fic is mostly canon compliant. I tried to use all the little details from the show, but I may have missed some and where I didn't know, I invented. I hope you enjoy!

Being the sister of a Kryptonian was never a walk in the park. From the moment Kara became my little sister, my life changed drastically. Never again would I have the typical childhood upbringing with carefree sleepovers and best friend secrets. Don’t get me wrong, I am not complaining about gaining a little sister. And what I missed out in having that best friend, I gained in a little sister with the most positive and exuberant attitude. Kara became the person I confided in, the one that made me feel better on a bad day as a child and took me for secret flying trips after my parents went to bed. But while I gained an admittedly amazing little sister, I also gained a new, constant sense of paranoia, always carefully choosing my words. Learning to think quickly on my feet to explain the odd things that Kara did or said. Thinking back on it, I probably have Kara to thank for being such a successful DEO.  


I got used to the paranoia and the caution long before I left for College and life was easy and happy for a while. Then I became a DEO agent and Kara moved to National City and I found myself once again a ball of stress and nerves, only this time I couldn’t talk to the one person who was usually my rock. Once again, I found myself carefully choosing my words, only this time with Kara. I had to be vague about my job, and learn not to wince when she hugged me over fresh bruises. When Kara finally discovered I was a DEO agent, the relief was palpable, even in the face of her anger and mine. Despite the rocky start, the issues with Eliza, my own worries that Kara was only making herself a target and ruining her chances at a normal life, I found myself happy again. I no longer had to lie about why I had to leave unexpectedly or why my job required such odd hours.  


Now when Kara asks, “Oh, are you okay?” after grabbing the shoulder a fugitive alien used for batting practice a few hours earlier, I don’t have to make up an excuse of a gym mishap. Instead, I simply pull out my supply of topical analgesics and ask for help.  


Things went back to normal for a while. Or as normal as they ever are when your sister is a Superhero. I spent my days doing a job that lets me nerd around in a lab but still kick ass with some pretty sweet toys when necessary. So what if I didn’t have anyone to go home to. I still had sister night with Kara and now she knew I was a DEO agent, I could show up at her place anytime I needed to talk. Life was great. Back to normal. Just me, J’onn, Kara…and Kara’s friends.  


—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  


You know how you don’t realize you’re missing something until you suddenly find it again? That is what it felt like when I met Maggie Sawyer. It completely threw me off track. So I did the only thing I could think of. I demanded control of the situation.  


“Alex Danvers, Secret Service,” I say, tucking my DEO issued badge back into my pocket. “Look, I’m sure you mean well, Detective, but this is a federal crime scene. You’re contaminating my evidence.” To my surprise, however, Maggie wasn’t going to let me find my footing again that easily.  


“I’m contaminating it?” she asked, completely unimpressed. “Your lackey over there, is bagging charred carpet and crispy limo into the same ziplock. I thought the secret service would pay closer attention to detail.”  


I clenched my jaw. Not only could I not get back on track, but Maggie actually seemed to be winning this conversation. So I decided just to end it. “Your jurisdiction ends where I say it does.”  


She gave a little nod and a half chuckle before flashing her dimples at me. “See you around, Danvers.”  


Ooh, good going, Alex, I thought as I watched her walk away. Real bad ass. As a DEO agent, I had gotten used to steamrolling the local police with my various assumed federal identities and even with Maggie’s flippant attitude towards my badge, I was certain, I wouldn’t be seeing her around. Which was too bad. The idea there could be someone else that sits in that unique nexus between nerd and kick-ass was intriguing. And she certainly wasn’t stingy with those dimples.  


Maggie, however, continued to catch me off guard, quickly becoming a fixture in my life. Which caused the caution and, paranoia to return full force. Between the slightly antagonistic comments Maggie makes whenever Kara shows up as Supergirl, and my surprisingly strong desire that Maggie know the truth, I soon decided it was best to keep them apart as much as possible. After all, it’s not my secret to tell and part of me wanted, for once, to have a normal friendship that didn’t center around my sister.  


Normal is impossible, however, when you have a sister who uses the balcony instead of the front door. The first time Maggie came back to my place for a friendly drink after a late night of slogging through dead ends on the latest alien fugitive, she almost shot Kara.  


I was pulling out beer from the fridge when a clearly audible thump sounded from the balcony. In the time it took me to think, that must be Kara, oh, shit, that must be Kara! Maggie had stood up from the island and was approaching the balcony, one hand on her sidearm.  


“I think someone is on your balcony, Danvers,” she said reaching for the door handle.  


It flew open before she could touch it, Kara standing on the other side in her CatCo work clothes, looking disturbingly surprised to see us for someone who has x-ray vision. “Oh, I didn’t realize you had company,” she said, looking at me.  


“Uh,” I respond stupidly, trying to think of any reason my sister would be on my balcony, six stories from the ground, and clearly not expecting me to know she was in my home. “Were…you…checking on the plants, again?” I say finally. “I swear I am not going to kill them.”  


“Well,” Kara laughs nervously. “You are a black-thumb.” Which was completely untrue. The plants out there were ones I rescued from death on Kara’s balcony.  


Maggie was still standing between us, watching the awkward exchange with bemusement. I suddenly realized she had never met Kara as Kara my sister. “Maggie, this is my sister, Kara.”  


Maggie held out her hand. “The reporter, right? Maggie Sawyer.”  


Kara shook her hand enthusiastically. “Yes, hi! Alex has told me all about you!”  


Maggie glanced over her shoulder at me with a flash of dimples and I feel the heat rise in my cheeks. “Has she?”  


“Yeah, I told her about the new detective I am partnering with on a lot of cases.” I try to recover.  


“Oh! You’re sister knows your DEO?”  


Kara and I both freeze. “Uh, well, she is a reporter.” I give a shrug. “She found me out.”  


Maggie nods slowly.  


“Sooo,” Kara says. “I was going to see if you wanted to get pizza, but it looks like you are having a girls night.”  


“Just drinks,” I say, lifting the beers I was still holding.  


“Right, so, I’ll just go,” Kara moves toward the front door. “Don’t, uh, kill those plants!” She waves awkwardly, and quickly escapes.  


Maggie flashes me a smile as she accepts a beer bottle and we both move towards the couch. “I think your sister thinks there is something more going on here.”  


I laugh genuinely at that, releasing the tension of the last few minutes, and missing the slightly hurt look on Maggie’s face.  


—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  


Things only become more exhausting after Maggie becomes my girlfriend. Keeping a secret from someone you are practically living with is much different than keeping one from friends and casual acquaintances. I quickly learned it wasn’t the impossible feats that would trip me up, but rather the mundane. Like the day Maggie found the takeout box from my favorite Central City pizza parlor in the trash. The pizza parlor that is not franchised outside of Central City.  


“Babe, when did you go to Central City?” Maggie asks.  


“Um, two years ago,” I answer absently, not looking up from the file in front of me.  


“Do I need to take you to the hospital?”  


“What?” I look up to see Maggie holding up the takeout box, logo clearly visible.  


“If you had the pizza that long, you gotta be sick,” she says.  


“Oh, uh,” I flounder, before deciding to go with the truth. “Supergirl brought it for me after she visited Central City. She knows its my favorite.”  


“I didn’t know it was your favorite,” Maggie murmurs, turning away and stuffing the box forcefully back into the trashcan. I don’t know how to respond to that so I don’t.  


But that incident just seemed to spread into others. Like when Maggie almost picked a fight with Kara at the next game night. Kara and James were talking about CatCo’s latest take on Supergirl’s exploits when Maggie muttered “great, more about Supergirl.”  


Kara paused in her discussion. “What’s wrong with Supergirl?”  


“Nothing,” Maggie replied immediately. “She is a great asset to National City.”  


“Then why does it sound like you don’t like her?” Kara asked, setting her plate full of food on the coffee table.  


“I just think she needs to stick to her heroics,” Maggie said. “That’s all.” I sat back into the corner of the couch, trying to appear smaller.  


“What does that mean?” Kara asked indignantly. “She can’t have a life?”  


“She can have a life,” Maggie retorted. “As long as she stays away from my girlfriend.”  


The whole room gets quiet as everyone stares at me. Kara looks startled, Winn and James look like they are about to laugh. “She’s just a friend,” I say in a small voice.  


“You should say something to her, next time you see her,” Kara says finally.  


But Maggie looks embarrassed suddenly, muttering something indecipherable and stomping off into the kitchen.  


—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  


“You know we’re just friends?” I ask later that night as we get ready for bed.  


Maggie glances up at me briefly. “Yeah.”  


“Seriously,” I press. “Supergirl and I are just friends.”  


“I get it, Alex,” Maggie says. She slides under the covers and turns on her side away from me. Usually, she spreads out in the middle, claiming the only way I get space on the bed is if I cuddle her.  


“Ugh, J’onn is going to kill me for this,” I mutter, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling out my phone. I fire off a quick text to Kara.  


ALEX 0143: I need you to come to my place as SG. I want to tell Maggie.  


KARA 0144: On my way.  


A minute later, a thump sounded from the balcony. Maggie turned to look over her shoulder. “Don’t tell me, Supergirl is stopping by?”  


Before I can craft an answer, a knock sounds and Kara is stepping through the bedroom door in full blue, red, and gold regalia.  


“Great,” Maggie snaps, throwing back the covers and stomping toward the bathroom.  


“Maggie, wait,” I say. And before I can get any further, Kara uses her super speed to get between Maggie and the bathroom door.  


“Excuse me,” Maggie says darkly.  


Kara looks at me, clearly letting me take the lead.  


“Maggie,” I say nervously. “Meet my sister Kara.”  


Maggie looks back at me incredulously. She looks at Kara, then back at me. “Are you serious?”  


I nod.  


Maggie looks back at Kara. “Little Danvers?”  


“Yes,” Kara responds readily.  


“How did I not notice this before?” Maggie asks, studying Kara closely.  


“Don’t feel bad about it,” I say. “I don’t know why, but when you’re not looking for it, you don’t see it.”  


“Right,” Maggie studies Kara for another second before turning to me. “Why didn’t you tell me before this?”  


“J’onn has this whole non-disclosure thing,” I say.  


“Yeah, he’s probably gonna kill her,” Kara offers. I send a glare my little sister’s way. “I’m gonna go now.” Kara heads back toward the balcony, but pauses in the bedroom door. “Maggie, if you want to get a coffee this week and talk about this, just holler.” She flashes a brilliant smile, then she’s gone, a breeze blowing back in her wake.  


Maggie walks back to the bed and I sink down on it with her, holding my breath. “I’ll be honest,” Maggie starts after a moment. “I am a little upset you didn’t tell me sooner.” I open my mouth to respond, but she holds up a hand. “But it also means a lot that you would risk J’onn’s wrath to put me at ease.” She takes my chin in her hand and leans forward to press her lips to mine. I sink into the kiss, relieved that I have such a great girlfriend. After a few moments, Maggie pulls back. “Although,” she whispers with a flash of dimples. “We both know you can wrap J’onn around your little finger, no problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think!  
> Criticism is invited, but please keep it polite. 
> 
> Check out my blog at www.myshadesofthoughts.com


End file.
